I'm a mother, father, gentleman
by Altology
Summary: You're at the bottom of the pyramid while she's at the top, and you've got it bad for her. It doesn't matter if there are hundreds who wear the same uniform as her. She's the only one you have a crush on. The way her face crinkles when she smile and that dip of dimples on her cheeks. One-shot Brittana.


**A/N This one shot is unbeta-ed. Some of the things that happen in the story are kind of non-fictional(the dance part, yes, I got my idea from something that happened to me in real life because my friend totally did that I think that was kinda cute) but majority aren't. For those who subscribed to me, hopefully you enjoy this short one-shot. I'm currently waiting for my beta to go over my fourth chapter for Pierce's Law so it'll be updated pretty soon. And as for The Guardians, I'm kind of having this sinking feeling every time I write because as much as I like some development, I hate breaking Brittana up but I'll try to get it on as soon as possible because I realized my writing for The Guardians is getting sloppy and I plan to improve on that. I know I have horrible grammar - English isn't my first language so yeap.**

* * *

**I'm A Mother, Father, Gentleman.**

She's asking you if you would like to mend one of the booths for the upcoming town carnival and you said yes. She beams and utters an _awesome_ before turning on her heels to search for others who are willing to help out with the booths. You have no idea why you said yes, but you think you do.

You can never say _no_ to her. Although you're not really close to her. You consider a friend, slightly more than an acquaintance because you have spoken to her before. But mostly it's just you trying not to make a fool out of yourself as you wish her happy birthdays or just good luck for some of the events she had. Most of the times, she would reply with a 'thank you' and occasionally she would roll into a conversation for you. But mostly it is just awkward because you don't want to come off as clingy.

She's the popular, hot cheerleader that is on top of the pyramid while you're at the bottom. Even when there's hundred of others who don the same tight fitting and revealing uniform as her, and have the same hairdo, she's still the only one you have a crush on. She have a gorgeous smile and a beaming personality. You watch as Santana Lopez make her way down the hallway to join Quinn Fabray, the captain of the your squad.

You're not the only one that couldn't say no to her though, because everyone that she approached, mostly Cheerios, nodded their heads and return a smile. You kind of want to feel special because she approached you, instead of so many others who are available.

She sends you a text at night, thanking you for agreeing to help her mend the booth. Her mother is the town's mayor and inevitably, the responsibility for the carnival lies on her, which she shares some of the burden with her daughter. Being the hot-shot cheerleader, Santana easily helps to lift the burden off by getting people to agree with helping out.

You doubt that you're the only one that received the message because who are you to be in the spotlight? You reply her, telling her that it is no problem and adds in a goodnight, ending any possibility of a conversation between them.

The next day, Santana approaches you with a folder. You arch an eyebrow at her and she smiles. She explains that the information of the booth you're mending and the map of the carnival is in the folder. "It's going to be fun," she says. You nod and agrees before she waves goodbye to search for the others who agreed to help to pass them their respective folders. You look at yours and you notice your name beautifully written at the top left corner of the folder. Her perfect curl of each stroke and alphabet makes you swoon, and you have no idea why.

She's not in any of your classes. You think that's a blessing, because you wouldn't make yourself a clown around her. But at the same time, you wished that you have one, just one, class that is the same as hers because you're just that drawn to her.

You've heard from Rachel that Santana dozes off in class pretty frequently and yet manages to sustain her impressive GPA of 3.8. You wonder how she does it, because you're always struggling with calculus. But more than that, you think you're more interested in her behavior. You think her sleeping form is kinda cute, not like you've seen it. You have tried to picture her dozing off with her head propped up with her hand and then jerking awake when her head slips off her hand.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asks with a curious look on her face and you quickly wipe that goofy grin off your face and plaster on an unimpressed expression.

Even though you know Rachel have two gay dads, you're not sure if you're comfortable about sharing with Rachel your knowing of your girl crush towards your very own squad mate. You clear your throat and steer yourself away from talking about the girl you've been thinking of. "Nothing."

* * *

It's the day of the carnival and you found out from the information folder that Santana gave you, that you're not the only one mending the booth. There are two more volunteers that will be taking shifts with you. You're scheduled for the morning shift, so you arrive early to set up the booth. The sun is slowly rising from the horizon.

"Hey."

You look up and squint your eyes against the morning Sun but you recognize that raspy voice anywhere. You put your hand at your eyebrow, trying to block out the sun as you take in her appearance. She's wearing a white off shoulder shirt and denim shorts, her hair out the tight ponytail that all Cheerios are required to don during school hours. "Morning."

"Do you need any help?" She offers.

You shake your head. "I'm fine here." Of course you want her to help. Because then she'll spend more time with you but you know your filter will probably shut off automatically without your consent and turn you into a blubbering mess. You don't want her to realize that you have this slightly not-so-healthy crush on her. So the best way is to avoid any kind of interaction.

Then, she smile that smile of hers that got you smitten. You stare at her as she speaks and you only snap out of your trance when she walks away. "I'll be around. Send me a text if you need help." There's nothing you can do except breath out an '_okay_' that she couldn't hear and watch her walk away.

There are speakers set up at random corners of the large fields and pop music blares through the open space. You're mending the drinks booth, so it isn't that bad because people are quick to disperse after quenching their thirst with the self dispensing soda machines. You just have to make sure of that unlimited flow of fizzy beverage by refilling the dispensers every now and then.

Rachel approaches you and you're grateful for her company. A senior jock comes over and relieves you of your duty. You flash him a smile and thank him before leaving with Rachel. You spot Santana with Quinn and a group of Cheerios at an empty corner.

_"I'm a mother, father, gentleman."_

You watch as Santana puts her index finger and thumb on her chin as she swivel her hips along with the rhythm of the song. You chuckle and Rachel follows your line of sight. "Is that Santana?" It isn't a question, but you ignores her anyway because you're staring at the comedic cheerleader. The few Cheerios around her laugh and you see the unreserved smile on her face. Ain't she adorable.

You think the song is horrible. You have no idea why the song is so popular among people and the video isn't even funny at all when the lead singer does all kind of offensive things, but you don't give a damn about those when there's the girl you have been having a not-so-platonic crush on is dancing along to it.

She catches you looking so she stops and straightens up. She plasters on a stoic expression but you can see that her eyes are alight with humor and her lips twitch before it curls into a smile. "What?"

You shake your head but you can't contain the grin that is on your face. Santana seldom showed that playful side of her, only to her close friends - like Quinn, but you managed to catch a glimpse of it, and she doesn't mind. That is what makes you want to know her. Know that unreserved side of her that only her closer friends get to see. You want to be one of those people who gets to see Santana in silly action.

The song goes into the chorus again and this time, she doesn't hesitate to slip into her goofy mode and dances along to the music even though she knows that you're watching. But she's not alone this time because Quinn joins her and you're kind of amused at how two of the hottest cheerleader in your team are actually acting like kids when they're out of public's eyes.

Santana's eyes are on yours and you make no effort to look away. You bite down on your lower lips in an attempt to not show the grin that you can't suppress. Rachel seems to be equally stunned because she's staring at the duo with a shocked face.

The Latina's lips curl into a smirk and you feel heat rush to your face. At this point, you're not sure if it is the sweltering sun that is making you feel all hot and bothered or your attraction towards Santana. You swiftly looks away and tugs Rachel along with you towards the crowd of the carnival. The effects Santana have on you is crazy.

Since you're already at the carnival, you decide to make full use of it. You drag Rachel along to the various rides and even won some of the prizes at the game booths. Rachel won herself a consolation tiara while you got yourself a unicorn plush.

"Hey Britt, hey Rachel." Your eyes widens when you almost bump into the girl you've been crushing on when you turn around. She steadies you and you're quick to utter a '_sorry_' but she merely smiles at you. You can feel your skin on your forearm burning where she holds onto you.

"Hey, Santana." Rachel returns the greeting but the cheerleader's attention is on you.

"Hi." You barely managed to get that one syllabus greeting out.

She chuckles and you can feel your face heating up. "Your ears are pink, britt." You fluster. She's calling you 'britt' and she noticed the light shade of redness on your ears.

"The sun is showing no mercy today." You curse yourself the moment you speak because you're pretty certain you sounded stupid but she laughs. She releases her hold on you and takes a step back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm perspiring buckets." She pinch the fabric of her shirt between her fingers and try to make her point across by pulling on her shirt to try to fan herself. You gulp. You're not sure where you should look because her action is really distracting and you don't want to be a creep by staring at her so you opt to look down on the grass.

Rachel have narrowed her eyes and is staring at you from the side but you don't care. Santana is standing in front of you and that's all you know. She looks over her shoulder before turning back to you. "I better get back to them." She throws her thumb back towards Quinn and their crowd. You nod and subconsciously lick your lips. "Catch you later, Britt. Enjoy yourself, Rachel."

"You totally got a crush on her!" Rachel squeals the moment Santana leaves and you shush her and clamps your hand over her mouth, hoping that Santana didn't hear her. She swats at your hand and you reluctantly pull away. She looks more excited than a kid receiving her Christmas present during Christmas morning. "No wonder you're mending one of the booths and you couldn't even speak when she's around. You got it bad, B Pierce."

You sighs and started trudging across the field with Rachel hot on your heels. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a crush on Santana? You know I wouldn't judge you. I have two gay dads and I don't even mind Kurt." You let her ramble because you're too embarrassed to even reply her. "You should do something about it, Brittany. Santana seems to like you too."

"She's just being nice." You try to reason with her although you wished that Rachel is right. You've pictured holding the Latina's hand, exchanging coy smiles and even kissing her plump lips.

"She said 'catch you later' and she totally gave you a pet name." Rachel rattles on.

"It's a figure of speech. Everyone says that. And she merely shortened my name to one syllabus instead of three." You roll your eyes.

"I don't see her shortening my name to 'rach'." You're praying that she's right. Praying, hoping, wishing.

"Maybe she's not that comfortable around you. We're both in Cheerios and glee so we spent more time together than you."

"True but still, we're friends. It isn't the matter of how long we've been friends. You can know someone for a day and be totally comfortable with them. It's a matter of chemistry."

You don't reply. Because you don't know what to say. You hope Rachel is right about the 'catch you later' phrase Santana said, hoping that it isn't just a passing remark.

There's a red glow casted over the sky as the sun begins to set. You spent the day wandering after Rachel left to find Finn, the school team's quarterback.

"Hey stranger." Your senses tingle at the voice and you don't have to turn to know who it is because one, you've been thinking about her all day long and two, her perfume is intoxicatingly Santana. "Where's Rachel?"

You look behind Santana and see no presence of the other Cheerios. She must have caught that because she tells you that Quinn went home while the other Cheerios scattered to either find their boyfriends or to linger around the carnival. "Oh."

She starts walking and you follow. You're not sure where she's going until she stops in front of a shop and purchases two creamsicles. She offers you the orange one and you mutter a soft thanks. She got herself a lime creamsicle and the both of you tear off the packaging and throws it away before continue walking through the field.

"Did you enjoy the carnival?" She licks at the sweet layer of lime covering the ice cream. Your own creamsicle is a few inches away from your lips but you can't tear your eyes away from her - how her tongue slips out and laps at it before sliding back between her lips. You must have been staring for quite a while because Santana turns to you after getting no response and your eyes snaps to the frozen treat that is in your hand.

"Uhm..." You swallow to lubricate your dry throat. "It was fun. You?"

"Well, the day haven't officially ended so I don't have an answer for that, yet." She smiles and take a bite off her creamsicle.

The two of you walk in companionable silence until you realize you're both walking away from the carnival. Your eyebrows raise in surprise and you turn to Santana but she continues walking with a destination in mind.

The sky is getting darker as the sun retreats and the moon replaces it. The bustle of the carnival dies down as both of you walk further away from it. You don't question her, merely following her because you trust her.

You throw your clean stick into the trash bin and she follows suit. You're several distance away from the field but you can still see the lighting that hangs on several perched poles, hear the squeal of excited children and the soft pop music the speakers are emitting.

Santana takes a seat on one of the swings and you settle onto the one beside her, swinging gentle. "It's nice out here."

"It is." You agree with her as you push yourself off the sandy pit and swing forward. Santana isn't swinging. She's just sitting there and staring up into the sky.

The moon is visible, and the visible stars glisten in the darkened sky.

"Hey britt, thanks for agreeing to help me with the booths." The Latina speaks up after a while.

"It's no big deal. And even if I couldn't help, there are plenty of others who would." You say as you swing yourself higher off the ground.

"But I'm glad you did."

You slow down on your swings before coming to a complete halt. Did you hear her correctly or is your mind playing tricks on you by warping whatever she have said into something that you want to hear? "Why?"

"Because that's why you're here, with me."

Your heart picks up pace and starts hammering against your chest. Blood is gushing to your head and you think you're hearing things. You stare wide-eyed at her and she turns to look at you when you didn't reply her verbally.

Her warm, caramel orbs lock with yours and your tongue sticks out involuntarily to wet your dry lips. You catch her eyes flicker to your lips for a second before returning back to your eyes.

The sound of the carnival is tuned out as all you see is her and all you can hear is the thundering thumps made by your heart pounding against your chest. You swallow the lump that is constricting your throat.

Both of you aren't moving, just looking into each other's eyes. You're not sure who moved first, but your eyes flutter close as the gap between you and the girl you have a crush on narrows.

Her lips meet yours and you feel like you're going to combust internally from the mixture of tingles and shocks that raptures through your body. You feel lightheaded and delirious when she pulls away. You want more but you don't dare to chase her lips with yours. You're not sure where the two of you stands and you're not brave enough to ask.

"Britt..." She coaxes you and you slowly open your eyes. Her expression is soft and there's a shy smile on her. You've never, and you mean (never), seen this side of her before. Not when she's with Quinn, not when she's with Puck, or any of those boys. You don't want this particular deliriousness to end. "I-"

You sighs. Now is the moment she's going to tell you she's sorry and how it didn't mean anything because she don't know what she's doing.

"I like you."

Your heart literally stops and your breath hitches. Did she just-

She takes your hand into hers and tilt her head so she meets your lowered gaze. She guides your head up and you obligingly follow. "Sophomore year when we joined glee club, I would sit in the back row and secretly watch you. I don't know how, or why I didn't realize it earlier. I would count the number of times you smiled at me, and die on days you didn't."

You remember joining the glee club with Santana and Quinn during sophomore year in the pretense of helping Coach Sue tear it apart from within but you really like glee club. You know both Quinn and Santana do too but they refuse to admit it. But those aren't important right now. She's telling you that whatever you feel isn't one-sided.

"I tried to convince myself that it was just my imagination, that your innocence is something that I'm curious about but that isn't true. Your innocence is just a part of you that captures me." She stops and searches your eye for a reaction. You smile and your eyes portray similar response and she relaxes a little. "I tried to approach you. Trust me, I did. But I freaked out so many times. But today, right here, right now, I've found the perfect opportunity because you gave me one."

You're not sure if your heart is swelling at her words or your chest is constricting from the nervousness because you're pretty sure your heart is about to burst from the flood of emotions in you.

She takes a deep breath and holds your gaze. "Brittany S. Pierce, would you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." The answer is immediate. You'd be damned if you let her second guess herself.

"Then I guess I have my answer to your question." She beams at you as she takes the unicorn plush from your hand and tousles the unicorn's mane. You arch an eyebrow at her because you don't remember asking her any question.

"Today is great for me because... I just scored myself a date from Brittany S. Pierce."


End file.
